


under the weather

by mossymoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cute, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Other, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, time with all the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossymoon/pseuds/mossymoon
Summary: after a trip to the human world, mc falls ill, all of the demon brothers electing to take care of them while they recover.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 411





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if this concept has been written before, but i thought that the boys would be super sweet n worried abt us if we ever got sick.. this one's pretty long and mc gets a cute moment with everyone :) pls enjoy !

> **lucifer: meet me downstairs. we'll be leaving soon.**
> 
> **ok! coming down now.**
> 
> **lucifer: bring a coat, it will be cold.**

you'd only visited the human world a few times during your stay down in devildom, and after mulling it over for a few days, lucifer decided to let you tag along on another one of his outings. it was nothing special, just a brief meeting with a few witches before he would return back home, not anything that would take more than a few hours at most. he planned on giving you some money and letting you roam around the city for a bit while he dealt with business, hoping to ease the homesickness he suspected you'd been experiencing throughout your stay.

in reality, you had no problem staying away from your own realm, but a little excursion just to spice up your daily schedule sounded like a fun idea, so you happily agreed. you hadn't really packed much for cold weather, considering you were traveling to hell, so you pulled on your only thick jumper and some long pants and called it a day.

making your way downstairs, you saw lucifer already waiting at the door, sorting through a small folder of papers.

"let's go." he opened one of the large front doors for you, shutting it behind him and beginning the walk to the passageway in town. "i recall telling you to bring a coat."

"isn't this thick enough?" you rolled your eyes. what a worrywart.

"just take mine, i know humans can be fragile when it comes to such menial things as temperature."

grabbing the jacket from his offering hands, you smiled as his scent surrounded you, the heavy fabric weighing comfortably on your shoulders. his signature fur-lined coat was quite large on your smaller frame, the sleeves extending past your fingers and the jacket hem ending at the middle of your thighs. "this is way too big, lucifer!" you laughed, flapping the excess fabric covering your hands in front of you for emphasis.

"i think it looks quite nice on you." you didn't even have to look up to see his smile, that rare hint of playfulness in voice giving it away.

as usual, the streets near all the shops were crowded, demons bustling to and fro with boxes and bags from the assorted selection of stores cramped next to each other. you had to squeeze yourself closer to lucifer in order to avoid a particularly fast demon rushing past you, instinctively reaching for his hand. he held onto it as you two neared the magical seal, leading you under an unassuming awning to an old looking mahogany door with an intricate sigil branded into the wood.

watching him reach for the faded brass handle, you squeezed his hand, closing your eyes as a bright white light filled your vision. the temperature dropped drastically around you, a strong wind whipping your hair and making the coat flutter around you. you felt weightless for a moment, jostled by the sudden hardness of ground under your feet and the sound of honking car horns as you opened your eyes to see a vast cityscape before you.

"we're in... new york?" you murmured, lucifer guiding you down the packed sidewalks while you curiously looked around.

it had been months since you'd been up in your own realm, the giant flashing screens and cold modern architecture a far cry from the more archaic, old-fashioned style buildings you'd become so used to in the underworld. everything here was so bright and loud, you felt so out of place as you diligently followed the eldest brother through the vast maze of streets.

if you had to choose between devildom and the human realm right now, you'd honestly pick staying in the house of lamentation with everyone else over this mess of concrete and metal. leading you to the entrance of a large park, he finally stopped.

"we're at bryant park right now, there are many places for you to look around within a block of here. please don't travel too far, and wait for me here as soon as you're finished. i won't be long." digging around in his folder, he pulled a wad of money out, tucking it into one of the pockets on his jacket. "i don't know much about human currency, but i'm sure that's enough for a few hours."

looking around, he observed the expression on your face, noting the tinge of anxiety in your eyes. "don't worry, i won't be more than a few hours."

extending his arms out to you, you hugged him tightly, pressing your face into his chest while he rubbed your back gently.

"i'll be off then. be careful."

he disappeared into the crowd within seconds, leaving you standing at the entrance of what appeared to be bryant park. you felt the cold air blow through your thick clothes, wrapping his jacket snugly around you before nervously looking around. you hoped he wasn't cold.

pulling out the allowance he'd given you, you giggled a little. he gave you almost five hundred dollars for just a short day out, it was almost cute how he didn't know about human world money. it was quite different from grimm, that's for sure. wandering down the streets around the park, you eventually found a small cafe, ordering yourself a hot drink to combat the cold with a warm pastry and settling yourself into an empty booth.

it was almost surreal reacquainting yourself with human society. employees at stores didn't give you that quizzical, patronizing glance demons did as they took your order, just looking mechanical while they scribbled your name onto a cup and got to work. you had seen some of the customers entering the store coughing and sneezing, figuring it was only natural that it was flu season during such a cold time of the year. you had actually never seen or heard of any kind of illness down in devildom, you'd never thought to ask about it until now. finishing off your drink and snack, you tossed the garbage and exited the cafe.

the cold outside pricked at your face, making your eyes water and your nose and ears sting a bit. rubbing away the ache on your nose, you watched your breath form clouds of steam in the frigid air. _that would've never happened back home_ , you thought to yourself.

the automatic assertion of devildom as home in your mind almost startled you, but you knew it was true. you now considered the sprawling mansion that housed you and all seven brothers your home, rather than your place here in your own realm.

moving along to find your next destination, you burned through two hours a lot more easily than you thought, roaming around the streets and purchasing small presents for the boys since you knew they were all a bit interested in human world items. after you'd thought of that idea, you were glad lucifer gave you an absurd amount of money. emerging from the last store, you decided to head back to the park. even if he wasn't there yet you felt worn out from the hustle of the city.

your eyes lit up at the sight of him when you turned the corner to the entrance of the park, rushing up excitedly. he laughed as you smiled at him, his attention turning towards the small bundle of shopping bags in your hand. "what's all this?"

"just a little something for everyone back home, i promise i didn't spend all the money." passing him back the change, you continued to speak to him as you dug around for his gift. "how was your meeting?"

"quite uneventful, they simply spoke to me about how mammon was acting irresponsibly, per usual. i resolved the issue with them over tea."

"you're such a good older brother. it's cute."

you finally found it, looking up to see his face flush at your comment. "i got you something! close your eyes and stick out your hand."

he obliged, letting you place a small pouch in his hand. "it's tea! the lady at the shop said it was a special blend, it's supposed to help you relax after a long day." you could tell he was flustered, but pleased as he took the shopping bag you offered him to put it away.

"thank you.. it was very kind of you to think of me on your day out."

you knew he wasn't one for extravagant gifts like asmo or mammon, but you still wanting to get him something heartfelt that you knew he would enjoy. letting him take your hand, you both chatted cheerfully on the way back to the passageway, eventually making your way back to the realm of the underworld and to the house of lamentation once again.

"i'll see you at dinner, lucifer. i hope you enjoy your tea!"

he watched as you skipped up the steps, disappearing down one of the halls on the way to your room. he felt warmed by your interactions today, smiling to himself as he went to his own room and placed the bag of tea leaves on his desk, eager to try it later.

dinner came and went, beel inhaling most of the food, belphie dozing off, mammon complaining about how he wanted to go walk around new york with you, lucifer threatening to hit mammon from across the table. the usual routine. you planned on giving the rest of them their gifts tomorrow after school, feeling exhausted after all that walking in the cold, and wanting to see their reactions individually.

retiring to your room for the night, you changed into your pajamas and jumped in bed, falling asleep faster than usual.

\--

you felt your eyes squint as they opened, feeling incredibly bleary and sluggish. you could tell you had woken up in the middle of the night from how unrested you felt, pulling yourself up to a seating position. that was a mistake.

as soon as you'd swung your legs over the side of your bed, you felt your stomach lurch. slapping a hand over your mouth, you doubled over at the abrupt wave of nausea hitting you. it was so out of the blue, shocking you to your feet as you felt bile rising fast up your throat. swallowing hard, you stumbled to your bathroom, throwing open the door and falling to your knees in front of the toilet.

you could feel all your muscles aching as you shakily raised the seat, head bowing before you began to gag and retch painfully into the white porcelain. snot dribbled from your nose while you reached desperately for a tissue, another surge of vomit making you grip the bowl as it burned your esophagus and nasal passages. through your ringing ears, you could faintly hear footsteps, hands suddenly rubbing your back and pulling your hair away from your face.

you knelt there for a minute, continuing to expel your dinner into the toilet as a panicked voice comforted you. finally feeling the heaving in your gut coming to an end, you spat out the remnants of sticky saliva, trying to focus in on who was there.

"could you get me a tissue?" you sounded terrible, the sentence unintentionally coming out as a low groan. you heard whoever was there pull a bunch of tissues from the box on your counter, placing them in your outstretched hand.

"w-what happened to ya?"

you identified the voice as mammon, feeling him return to his previous position with his hand on your back.

"i don't know, i think i might've gotten sick up there in the human world.. what are you doing here?" you mumbled, wiping up the dripping fluids off your mouth and chin and tossing the soiled papers into the toilet with the rest of the mess.

"i heard a loud thump on the floor and got worried.. good thing i got up to check if it was something bad." sitting back down onto the cold tile, you flushed everything away, sniffling as you turned up to look at mammon's worried face.

"you look horrible!" he exclaimed, immediately reddening when he realized how mean it sounded.

"wow, just what i needed right now."

you allowed him to help you to your feet, rinsing your mouth out with some tap water and brushing your teeth half heartedly before trying to stumble back to bed. his gaze was filled with concern at the sight of your shaking figure, not knowing of the aches and chills wracking your body.

"w-what should i do? i dunno anything about human illness!"

"just go back to bed, mammon, i'll worry about it in the morning."

"no! i'm not leaving ya like this, i'm gonna stay right here until you get better!" he carefully lowered you into your bed, kicking off his slippers and trying to lay down with you.

"no, you're gonna get sick." you weakly tried to push him away, shivering from how terribly cold you felt despite being under the covers.

"demons can't get sick from human stuff, just let me stay with ya tonight, you look like you're freezin'..."

unable to relent any longer, you let him climb into your bed, immediately curling up against his warmth. wrapping his arms around you, he held you tight as you trembled, a hand stroking your hair when he felt you grip his shirt. he felt terrible for you, he'd never seen someone so important to him look so weak.

it reminded him of how fragile humans were; how fragile you were. he thought of when you hurt yourself running away from his brothers when they flew into misguided rages, or how you bruised so easily compared to him from accidental bumps and falls. he didn't want to see you hurt like this. he didn't want to see you hurt ever. one of the few things he could take solace in right now was that he was finally the one to save you, the knight in shining armor he'd failed to be many times before this.

at least he could feel like he'd accomplished something.

you were breathing heavily, sniffing and groaning softly every once in a while before you finally fell back asleep. as he stared up into the darkness, he felt stupid for not immediately telling lucifer, or at least somebody, of the state you were in. he was the least helpful in this situation, and now he couldn't bring himself to move out of the fear of waking you up.

sighing, he closed his eyes, feeling your face nestle into the crook of his neck in your sleep. under different circumstances, he would've been much happier to have you so near to him, to be cuddled up in your bed in the middle of the night, but all he could feel was worry as he dozed off. he assured himself that he would be able to get help for you in the morning. for now, he thought it was best for you to just rest.


	2. ii

when you woke up the next morning, mammon was absent from his place under you, but a cool rag had been draped over your forehead and your blankets had been taken.

grabbing around for your ddd, you squinted at the brightness of the screen. 10:56 a.m. you were incredibly late for school, but you couldn't bring yourself to even think about getting to class right now. you were sure that it was ok to take the day off if you felt like this, anyways if you were going to be forced to go to the academy despite your illness, lucifer would've already dragged you out of bed hours ago.

you shivered, removing the wet towel from your face and dragging yourself out of bed to go look around for where your covers could be. your footfalls were heavy, muscles and joints still aching as you found your comforter folded on your desk chair, lugging it back over to your bed and messily throwing it over the mattress. before you could crawl back in, your door opened, an orange haired head peeking into your room.

"you shouldn't be up!" beel exclaimed, rushing over to you and helping you into bed.

"good morning, beel. why aren't you at r.a.d.? why'd you take my blankets?"

"we asked lucifer to at least let two of us stay home today so we could take care of you. and satan said that you were sick because your body was overheating, and you were all buried in under the covers.. i thought you might get a little better if you didn't have anything making you hotter..."

you laughed softly as he kneeled next to your bed, affectionately ruffling his hair at the sight of his anxious expression. "it's ok, i understand why you might think that. even though my body is really hot, i feel cold at the same time. i'll feel much better if i keep my blankets. who else is home?"

"asmo. i don't know where he went, so i've been hanging around outside your door until you wake up. are you hungry?"

you nodded, turning away so you didn't cough on him.

"i'll make you the soup that belphie likes. it always makes him feel better. i'll be right back."

he gently tucked the blankets around you, gazing at you with concerned eyes for a moment before leaving for the kitchen. you smiled faintly after him. he was being so careful and considerate with you, doing his absolute best to make you feel as comfortable as possible, it was so sweet. he had always had somewhat of a soft spot for you, always trying to help and make sure you were enjoying yourself, even sharing his food sometimes. despite his gluttonous tendencies, he was very charitable with you. he was sentimental at heart, whatever intimidating qualities he bore from his tall stature and initially stern eyes cancelled out by his caring nature.

he returned soon after with a tray in his hands, pulling up a chair to your bedside and setting it down there. propping yourself up against your pillow, you caught a whiff of the bowl's contents. it smelled delicious, rich and warm as the scent reached your nose, the steam still coming off of it showing how fresh it was.

"i hope you like it.. do you need help eating it?"

"help..?" his offer was a bit peculiar to you, making you wonder what assistance he could provide.

"mammon told me you were shaking a lot last night, and you're still shaking a little now. i don't want you to spill any on yourself, so i thought you might want me to feed you."

"oh.. then sure, i guess i'd like some help."

holding the bowl in one hand, he picked up a spoonful of soup, carefully guiding the utensil into your mouth. it tasted amazing, a bit hot, but nonetheless incredible. you were kind of amused at the method of eating, at the same time happy that he'd be willing to spoon feed you like a child. it just showed how much he cared about you.

"this is great, beel.." you murmured, feeling it warm your stomach pleasantly as he smiled and scooped up more to feed to you. you quickly finished it all, feeling significantly less miserable from just having something in your stomach after the vomiting episode last night. he set down the empty dish back onto the tray he brought it in with, turning his attention back to you.

"are you still hungry? do you want more blankets? do you need anything else?"

"no, beel. thank you for the soup, i feel a lot better now." he glowed at your praise, his face reddening as you pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. "before you go, i have a present for you."

he perked up at the mention of a gift, allowing you to step out of bed to grab the shopping bag.

"i remember lucifer mentioning once that you all liked chocolate, and since you love food so much as well.." you placed an absurdly large bar of chocolate into his hands, watching his eyes gleam with excitement. "oh.. this is... thank you so much! this is great." he hugged you, being careful not to squeeze you despite his glee. you watched him stare at the candy bar, laughing a bit when he accidentally drooled.

"i'm feeling a little tired again, i think i'm going to go back to bed for a little bit. you can take a break."

"i'm here if you need me. thank you again for the food." picking up the tray and his gift, he left once more, leaving you free to get comfortable and fall back asleep for a while.

\--

"rise and shine, dear."

a soft voice broke through your sleepiness, your eyes opening to see asmo sitting on your bed, gently stroking your cheek to get your attention.

"hi asmo. what time is it?" you murmured, stretching your aching body a bit as you sat up.

"around three. are you hurting?" he asked, gazing sadly at you.

"just a bit, the aches and chills shouldn't last more than a couple days."

"if you'd like, i can run you a hot bath. i spent all morning picking out salts and oils that i thought might make you feel better.."

"well when you put it like that, i kind of have to accept don't i? but thank you, asmo, i'd love a bath right now."

he glanced into his lap sheepishly at your approval, pleased he could do something for you in your time of need. helping you to your feet, you held his hand as he walked you to his room, taking a luxurious bathrobe he handed you to change into before he disappearing into his bathroom.

stripping off your pajamas, you noticed how unclean you felt, gratitude for the fifth brother's offer shining through as you heard water beginning to fill the tub. the housecoat he provided you with was incredibly soft and fluffy, not feeling abrasive at all on your sensitive skin. you very much disliked how feeble sickness made you feel. all these symptoms weren't exactly new to you, but even after having been ill many times in the human realm, it never got easier each go-around.

you were just glad that you had all of the brothers willing to take care of you, certain that their collective help would speed up the recovery process, even if only a small bit.

after a few minutes, asmo emerged from the bathroom, beaming proudly as he ushered you in. his bathroom was just as extravagant as he was, white marble counters now crowded with containers of bath supplies, a polished clawfoot bathtub filled with steaming water, a rich fragrance hanging in the air. "i thought the diffuser might help clear your sinuses a bit, it always helps me."

"thank you so much."

"i put in some epsom salt in the bath, of course, and a few drops of my favorite oil! it has ylang ylang, patchouli, and lavender essence. it's absolutely exquisite!"

you smiled gratefully up at him. "everything looks and smells wonderful."

"i'll give you some privacy then, unless you don't want me to go.." you giggled at his flirtatious remark, gently smacking his chest.

"i'll call you if i need anything, pinky promise."

blowing a kiss to you, he exited the bathroom, leaving you by yourself. slipping out of the bathrobe, you draped it on what you presumed to be it's hook next to the towel rack. carefully testing the water's temperature with your foot, you slowly sank your leg into it, sighing at the instant relief the heat had on your sore limb. lowering yourself entirely into the tub, you felt the aching subside slightly, lathering yourself with the bar of soap he'd left on a small stool next to the you.

it had a creamy consistency, giving you a softened, hydrated feel as you rinsed off your arms. cleaning the rest of your body, you relaxed into the warm water, allowing yourself to enjoy its soothing effects, almost dozing off before you heard a few soft knocks at the door.

"are you doing okay in there?" his feminine voice was muffled by the thick wood.

"i'm great, i'll be out in a moment."

"no rush, sweetheart!"

you laughed to yourself at his pet name. you were always grateful for his fashion and beauty expertise, as well as his unwavering loyalty as a friend. who would've known the avatar of lust could be so platonically attentive?

slowly standing out of the tub, you stepped onto the thick bathmat in front of it, fetching a towel off the rack and gently drying yourself with it. after you'd mostly soaked up the dripping water from your body, you pulled the bathrobe back on, pulling the plug on the drain before exiting the bathroom.

"so.. how was it? was it amazing? was it relaxing? was it everything you were hoping for??"

"of course it was, asmo. it was everything and more."

he blushed happily, presenting you with a fresh change of clothes. "i figured you wouldn't want to change into your dirty pajamas, so i picked out the comfiest, cutest outfit i could find in my closet."

"you're amazing, asmo. i really don't know what'd i'd do without you."

"when you talk to me like that, my heart can't help but melt!"

grabbing his hand, you gazed lovingly up at him, watching him search your expression with eager eyes. standing up on your tiptoes, you pressed your lips against his, feeling him tenderly respond in an instant. his free hand cupped your face, gently holding you close to him for a few moments before pulling away.

"you don't have to worry about me, asmo. you've done more than enough to make me feel a lot less sickly today."

"whatever you say, darling.."

kissing your forehead, he allowed you privacy to change into your his clothes, fawning over how cute you looked when you let him see you. "i'd like to see you in my clothes more often, you look stunning!"

smiling at his compliment, you walked with him back to your room, remembering that you had to give him his gift.

"i got you something when i was up in the human world."

"a gift for me?! you shouldn't have! well actually.. yes, you definitely should've."

handing him a small velvet box, he quickly opened it, his expression brightening at the sight of the two rings inside.

"they were so pretty, they reminded me of you. i just had to get us a matching pair." slipping one onto his finger, you allowed him to put yours on, watching him excitedly examine his.

"even if this isn't the most expensive material, i love it so, so much. because it's from you."

"i'm happy you love it, asmo. i think i'm going to rest again, could you please wake me up before dinner?"

"of course i can. sweet dreams!" watching him saunter out of your room, you retreated back to your comfortable bed, falling easily back into a tranquil sleep.

\--

asmo fetched you from your room early in the evening. you were the first two to sit down at the table, chatting quietly as you waited for the others.

"you're alive!!" you laughed as levi rushed into the dining room, carefully examining you but keeping his distance. "not that i was worried about you all day.. i just wanted to make sure you stayed in the house so you didn't go out infecting people or something..."

"i don't think you have anything to fret, our biological makeup is probably different enough so that you can't get sick with whatever i have."

"...youre right. i guess." slinking into his seat, you giggled at his introverted demeanor. it was kind of adorable how hard he tried to keep up that distant attitude while still being all distressed over you.

"you've probably been bored in your room all day, and since i can't get sick from you.. do you wanna come watch a couple of the old tsl movies..?"

"you already know the answer to that, levi. of course i do."

he blushed, smiling to himself as he played around with something on his ddd. everyone quickly convened at the table after levi's entrance, the brothers chattering with concerned interest about your condition. mammon had immediately taken your hand under the table when he sat down, not even trying to pretend like he was trying eating as he spoke. "i was so worried about ya last night.. i didn't you were gonna die but-"

"don't get all mushy on me like that, mammon. just give me a few days and i'll be completely fine."

he grumbled, relenting and letting you serve yourself some dinner. you knew you couldn't stomach all of it, but it seemed to put everyone at ease that you were behaving as usual. dinner once again went by uneventfully, satan giving you the gist of what you'd missed during class and offering to help you catch up after you were fully recovered. lucifer also informed you that diavolo had waived your academic duties for the next few days, meaning you could continue staying at home worry free.

giving beel your leftovers, you felt a bit queasy after making yourself eat, but you knew that it was better for you to not be on an empty stomach in the event you threw up again.

"ready for movie marathon?" levi said enthusiastically as mammon gathered the plates.

"levi, i was gonna hang out with 'em after i finished up over here!!"

"that's too bad, you spent time with them last night, anyways! it's my turn." the two brothers glared each other down, the jealous radiating off of the second oldest almost palpable.

"don't be mean, mammon, i promise i'll hang out with you again."

pinching his cheek affectionately, you waved him away, levi happily walking you out of the dining area and to his room.

"my brother's such a moron, he thinks everyone owes him something! you agree with me, right?"

"he has his moments, but he really does care for all of you at the end of the day. he just doesn't know how to show it sometimes." 

"i guess.. you're giving him too much credit."

"wait, before we start watching, let me go grab something." you hurried to your room and grabbed his gift, returning to the entrance of his room. he was still there holding open the door, allowing you to waltz in. you smiled at the sight of pillows and blankets piled on the floor in front of his large television. while he dug around for his cds, you arranged a nice, comfortable set up for both of you, the lights turning off as he switched on the tv and approached you with the stack of dvd cases.

"so which one do you wanna start on?"

"surprise me. we've both watch the whole series." loading up one of them into the cd player, he settled into your makeshift pillow sofa.

"before we start, i have something for you."

he gave you an inquisitive look, watching you pull his gift from the small shopping bag. "woah!! i-is that a limited edition ruri-chan and azuki-tan dancing cat figurine?! how'd you find this? even i couldn't find them! they only sell them in-"

"new york? that's where me and lucifer went yesterday for his business meeting."

he could just barely restrain himself enough to not throw himself on top of you out of pure joy, his entire body shaking with excitement as he clutched the packaged figure.

"thank you, thank you, thank you! this is going on the top shelf, i'll treasure her forever!!" after he'd calmed down and thanked you a hundred times, he returned to his place next to you and pressed play on the remote. 

"here, get under the blanket with me." you tossed one end of the large cover over his shoulders, scooting closer to him as the movie intro sounded through the speakers. in the dark, you couldn't see the blush burning over his face. by the middle of the movie, he had given into your presence, letting you rest your head on his shoulder and hold his hand, wrapped snugly under one of his favorite blankets while you exchanged comments about the film.

in any other situation, he would've been annoyed by someone talking over the movie, but your shared interest and knowledge of the franchise's trivia made you an exception. in fact, your input made the viewing experience much more entertaining for him.

as the close of the fifth volume drew near, the familiar ending of the lord of fools sending food to his misfortune ally played on the screen, levi turning to discuss it with you only to find you sound asleep against him. you hadn't meant to, but your current state left your energy levels at half capacity in comparison to a regular day. he smiled, a bit flustered at your proximity but glad he could make you comfortable enough for you to rest.

he decided to finish the rest of the movies; after all, he never got tired of seeing them despite practically knowing every line by heart. around three quarters through the sixth movie, he dozed off himself, his hand still holding yours. his rest was, unfortunately, short lived, as you awoke blearily the same way you did last night, groaning at the horrible sensation brewing in your stomach. trying to pull away from him, you gagged, shaking him awake in the process.

"w-what-"

"levi.. my stomach.. need to..."

he jumped to his feet, helping you stagger into his bathroom just in time for you to not throw up all over yourself. he turned away, wincing at the sound of your retching, still trying to be supportive and hold your hair back. you didn't vomit as much as last night, but it didn't make you feel any better as you wiped off your dripping mouth and nose.

"are you feeling a little better..?" he asked tentatively, watching you flush down the half digested sick and rinse out your mouth.

"a little.. i'm still hurting all over..."

"you can sleep with me tonight. i-i-i mean, you don't have to walk all the way back to your room! since you're in pain, and i have room in m-my bed." his face was beet red, making you laugh weakly as you sneezed into your arm.

"thank you for the offer, levi. that'd be great."

making your way to his bed, you crawled under the covers, watching him hesitantly lay down next to you. he tense as you gently pulled him closer to you, surprisingly not feeling terribly hot despite your fever. he relaxed a bit and let his arm wrap around your waist, your cheek resting on his chest as you finally got comfortable.

"thank you for tonight. i had a lot of fun before i fell asleep. i always love watching tsl with you."

"y-your welcome. you always make the binge fun, too, y'know?" he whispered back, closing his eyes, "goodnight. don't be afraid to wake me up if you need something."

"thank you.."

you were already falling back unconscious, your full weight resting partially over his body. he liked being close to you like this, you were actually the only person he would let this near to him. not because he liked you or anything, or at least that's what he told himself. he felt his own grogginess return after a few minutes of staring up into the dark, listening to your slow breathing and the occasional soft sound you made. 

just like his older brother had the night before, he hoped you could both do this again, when you weren't sick and he wasn't feeling so timid. basking in the warmth radiating from your sleeping figure, he fell into a pleasant slumber as he cradled you in his arms.


	3. iii

you stirred the next morning to the feeling of yourself moving, your face pressed against something warm and firm, the scent surrounding you incredibly familiar.

blinking slowly, your vision focused, looking up to see lucifer's stern face. you realized that he was carrying you down the hall, his arms hooked under your legs and back and holding you to his chest.

"l-lucifer?" you murmured, not wanting to move and make him drop you.

"you're awake. i apologize for disrupting your sleep like this."

"it's ok.." he entered your room, gently laying you down onto your own bed.

"levi had to attend his classes, belphegor and i will be home today if you need anything." he sat on the edge of your mattress, looking down with care glimmering in his dark eyes. you were both silent for a moment, feeling like he still had something to say as his hand moved over yours. "i.. i'd like to apologize for taking you to the human realm during an inappropriate time of the year. i know i didn't purposely put you in harm's way, but i'm still guilty that you've had to suffer because of my mistake. i care about you deeply.. and it hurts me to see you in pain."

sitting up, you ignored the ache in your head from the movement and hugged the demon, feeling him rest his chin on your head as he gently rubbed your back.

"you didn't do anything wrong, lucifer. none of this was your fault, i promise.. but i know you'll beat yourself up until i say this, so i forgive you. no hard feelings."

"thank you." he murmured into your hair, planting a tender kiss on the crown of your head. you relaxed into his embrace, letting him keep you close for a while. the muted moment was peaceful, for both you and the eldest brother, just appreciating this time you had to yourselves that you usually never got because of how busy he always was with paperwork and the academy and his brothers' mischief.

he sighed, pulling away and smiling fondly at you. "i'll be back shortly."

he exited your room, returning within minutes with two teacups with a metal infusers submerged out of both of them. placing the cups on your bedside table, the delightful aroma of chamomile and lavender filling the room. you grinned, recognizing the ingredients from the packaging on his gift.

"you said this was good for relaxation, correct? i thought we might be able to enjoy it together."

"you're so cute, lucifer." you giggled, admiring the faint blush reddening his cheeks at your affectionate words. passing you a steaming mug, you blew on it a few times to cool its contents down, taking a small sip.

"the blend is exquisite." he commented, "so simply, yet still such a delectable flavor."

"your welcome." you playfully responded, feeling pleased with his positive feedback.

talking intermittently as you enjoyed your teas, you'd just finished them before you heard a low vibration from lucifer's pocket. his warm smile faded back to his usual solemn expression as he picked up the call.

"hello? yes, of course. i'll be there momentarily. i understand. goodbye."

tucking his device away, he turned back to you, placing your dishes back onto your nightstand. "i'm sure you heard. unfortunately, i have some unexpected business to attend to. i'll return before supper. please call belphegor if you require any assistance."

taking your hand, he brought your knuckles to his lips, kissing them softly.

"i'll be off then."

just like that, he was gone, leaving you alone in your room once more. grabbing around for your ddd, you opened up the messenger app, tapping on belphie's contact. 

> **good morning belphie :)  
> ** **are you awake yet?**
> 
> **belphegor: yes. do you need anything?**
> 
> **not right now, just kind of bored  
> ** **can i come to your room?**
> 
> **belphegor: of course, bring extra pillows.**

gathering up two pillows from your bed, you stood slowly before going to grab his gift and tuck it into your pocket, saving yourself the rushing pain to your head and moving on your way to the younger twin's shared room. you didn't go in there all that often, so it'd be a nice change of pace going from sleeping in your room to sleeping in his room. inviting yourself inside, you could see him laying in his bed, already surrounded by almost a dozen pillows before you tossed your two into the mix.

"you're finally here," he yawned, stretching his hands over his head without sitting up, "you took forever."

"it only took three minutes. you're so dramatic, belphie." climbing onto the mattress, you flopped down on your back next to him, feeling yourself sinking into the incredibly soft cushion under you. "your bed is so comfy."

you spoke up to his ceiling, knowing by his breathing that he was awake and listening to you, "i should come sleep here more often."

"you should." you giggled at his lazy banter, turning onto your side to look at him.

his head fell in your direction, his face suddenly in front of yours. his violet eyes were just as relaxed as ever, his bangs drooped over his face and hiding some of his features. he was in his pajamas, a large navy hoodie and grey sweatpants, you always poked fun at him because of how similar his sleeping outfit was to his casual clothes. you could feel his warm breath fanning gently on your face, his eyes leisurely flickering over your expression.

"wanna kiss?"

"belphegor!" you laughed again, but didn't pull away from the intimate position you were in, "are you always this straightforward?"

his mouth quirked up into a small smile. "only with you."

a hand gingerly traced down your cheek, resting at your neck with his thumb rubbing just under your ear.

"that tickles, silly.." you breathed quietly, your fingers grasping the collar of his hoodie as he moved closer to you. eyes fluttering shut, you could feel his lips faintly brushing over yours, turning your face up and meeting him in a delicate kiss.

he was careful with you, aware of your weakened state and thinking he might hurt you if he treated you as anything more than breakable. his hand buried into your hair, guiding your head closer while his legs tangled with yours. your kisses were never long, but they were memories belphegor always held near and dear to his heart. he was happy that despite the rocky beginnings of your relationship, you were able to look past it. it was true that he was trickster at his best, a sadistic manipulator at his worst, but he presented his mellow, regretful core, which he'd only ever shown to beel and lilith, to you. because he trusted you. because he loved you.

resting his head back on his pillow, he chuckled softly at your blushing face. "you always look cute after we kiss."

"you do too, belphie. oh, i almost forgot. i got you something."

digging into your pockets, you could feel his expectant gaze on you. "what's that?"

latching his arms around your neck, you fiddled with the chain's clasp of the necklace you'd purchased him from the same herb shop you bought lucifer's gift.

"it's an aromatherapy necklace. it has rosemary and basil essential oil, the lady working there said it was good for keeping you awake and alert throughout the day. it might not work so well right now since we're so comfy, but hopefully it'll help you out during class or keep you from falling asleep in the middle of chewing like you did a few days ago."

"that's so thoughtful of you.. thank you." he kissed your forehead, then your nose, ending the trail with a soft peck on your lips. the gesture made you melt.

you both laid there for the rest of the morning, mostly bundled up together under the blankets napping, sometimes stirring for a few minutes to drowsily chat before falling back asleep.

\--

by the time you had completely woken up, it was just about time for everyone to return from r.a.d., belphie not budging at all when you pulled yourself away from his embrace and left the room. typical for the avatar of sloth, you were sure he could sleep through an apocalypse if it happened while he was napping. wandering down the steps, you felt your stomach clench with hunger.

"you're up." a voice caught your attention.

"satan! how was school?"

"not very interesting, as usual. come with me." taking your hand, the blonde demon led you back up the stairs and into his room, barely looking at you as he rushed around his room looking for something.

"it took me a lot of digging, but i managed to find a spell book with healing recipes that were actually human safe. you've had a fever for the last few days, correct?"

"yes, t-thank you so much!"

he held up a thick volume triumphantly, worn parchment papers bound in old leather, flipping it open and finding the correct page. "check this ingredients list, you should know about all of them, but just to be safe, i want you to look it over."

taking the book from his hands, you didn't expect its weight, feeling your arms straining a bit while you held it open. as you read down the scrawled script, you smiled at the familiar elements and procedures written on the page.

"satan, this is a recipe for chicken noodle soup."

"is it?"

he peeked over your shoulder, hearing his soft laugh close to your ear. "i'm assuming that's a human world dish. this isn't any ordinary food, though, it has to be infused with magick in order for it to properly function as a remedy. i purchased everything necessary before coming home, would you like for me to make it for you now?"

"that'd be great, i can help out if you want."

"that won't be necessary. i should be taking care of you, after all."

"thanks again, satan. you're a lifesaver." handing the book back to him, he smiled warmly down at you.

"i'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

exiting his room together, you parted ways, traveling back to your room to grab the last two gifts you had for the brothers. you figured you'd run into mammon downstairs, and you knew satan was making your medicinal soup, so you set back off to find either one of them. reaching the first floor, you checked the living room for the second eldest, finding him slouched on the couch facing away from the entryway. quietly sneaking up behind him, you threw your arms around his neck, laughing as he shot straight up onto his feet.

"gah!! whaddaya doin' scaring me like that, human?!" he shouted, glaring at you while you giggled at his disgruntled expression.

"i just wanted to say hello, i haven't seen you all day. didn't you miss me?"

his demeanor softened at your words, his gaze averting away from your face. "i know exactly what you're doin'. those kinda dirty tricks won't work on me. don't you try sweet talkin' the great mammo-"

"i got you a present." he immediately livened once again, forgetting his angry facade entirely and bounding up to you excitedly.

"really? a present? for me??" you smiled at his childish glee, pulling a small box from your sweatpants' pockets and dropping it into his outstretched hands. he quickly opened it up, beaming at its contents.

"i got you some new earring studs! they've even got your initial on the side."

he suddenly swept you up in a tight hug, your feet lifting off the ground as you yelped in surprise. "you're the best, i'm so happy you don't even know it!"

your legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to hold you up above the floor, resting your elbows on his shoulders. he turned his attention to your face, his large smile almost blinding, his dark blue eyes glowing with elation.

"i'm glad i could repay you for how well you took care of me the other night."

"oh, that was nothin'! piece of cake! ya know i'm always here to save the day."

"right.. my hero, huh?" he blushed as you kissed his cheek, eagerly pressing his lips to yours at the opportunity.

it was brief, but sweet, your hand gently running through his soft, white hair, making him grin slightly against your mouth. he was satisfied that he'd finally had you all to himself again, even if for just a moment. after he set you back down, you sent him on his way, telling him to show you how they looked on him at dinner. he reminded you of a little kid the way he scampered off, surely going to brag about it to the next person he ran into.

walking to the kitchen, you found satan exactly as you thought he would be, recipe book propped open on the counter, a covered pot simmering on the stove as he murmured to himself. 

"how's it going? need any help?"

"could you grab me that wooden spoon over there? yes that one. thank you."

steam rose from the bubbling mixture inside as he removed the top and stirred, the warm scent of chicken broth and vegetables filling the kitchen. "that smells amazing.. better finish it fast before beel finds us."

"no need to worry, i've gotten all the complicated procedures completed, all i have to do is... let it simmer for a few more minutes and then it's ready."

"in the meantime, i actually have something to give to you." turning away from the stove, he looked quizzically down at you while you spoke. "i know we haven't been able to spend much time together lately, mostly because of this stupid cold, and now that you've went out of your way to do all this for me, it's now more of a token of my gratitude than it is a gift."

you presented him with a tightly crocheted rectangle, depicting two cats sitting beside each other, a thin tassel with a little bell hanging from one of the bottom corners.

"it's a bookmark! i know it's not much, but the second i saw it, i instantly thought of you and couldn't help but buy it."

"it's perfect, thank you." he said, jingling it with a smile. tucking it carefully in his pocket, he turned back to you. "if i'm being completely honest, i am a bit jealous of how everyone else got to spend time with you, except me. it's all they talk about sometimes, you know?"

"yeah, i know how they can be. but we're here now, right? i've definitely missed your company these last couple of days."

"as have i."

he tucked a lock of hair behind your ear, feeling you lean into his touch. he'd rarely shown much physical affection, since the majority of your interactions were either together in class or in his room doing schoolwork. despite his lax regard of authority, he was very studious, most likely because of his insatiable desire for knowledge as well as wanting to evade any kind of confrontation that involved punishment from his eldest brother.

even after you'd helped them mend their relationship, he couldn't help his rebellious nature towards lucifer at times, especially if they ever got into any kind of altercation. but right now, he wasn't thinking about all of that now. he was just admiring your soft face as you stood in the kitchen together. you'd never realized how captivating his eyes were, beautiful sea-green irises complimenting his golden hair and fair skin. your fingers traced up his arm and loosely grasped his wrist, keeping his warm hand on your face.

he stepped forward, his luminous eyes the only thing you could focus on as he lead you closer to him.

"we should spend time like this more often." he murmured. you pressed your lips onto his, giving him a gentle peck before pulling away.

"is that all?" you laughed quietly at his playful smirk, kissing him once again.

it was deeper than the first, his thumb stroking your cheek, breath quickening from the closeness of you. he was amazed at how you made him lose his composure, his nonchalant, witty exterior falling away to reveal the earnest love he had for you. he savored every moment of your embrace, not knowing the next time he'd be able to have you alone like this.

he pulled away, smiling down at you before going to check on the pot. "it's done."

you eagerly watched as he ladled the hot soup into a bowl, handing you a spoon and letting you blow on it to cool it down. raising a spoonful to your mouth, it tasted wonderful, the faint saltiness of the chicken blending splendidly the mellow flavor of the vegetables warming your stomach as you swallowed. it was arguably on par with beel's soup.

"this is incredible!"

"i'm happy you enjoy it so much." he felt fulfilled as you quickly gulped down the meal he prepared for you, thankful that you would recover soon. "you should lay down before the magick takes effect, the expedited healing process will more than likely drain your energy and knock you out for a good seven hours."

"thank you, satan." you hugged him tightly, "tell everyone i said goodnight."

"will do. goodnight. i'll see you in the morning."

making your way back to your room, your bed looked empty at the significant lack of pillows. you decided that you would just pick them all up tomorrow before class, texting lucifer that you would be able to return to class and throwing yourself down onto your mattress.

even though you'd spent the last few days resting, you felt tired, clambering under the covers and bundling yourself up under the blankets. you were so grateful for all of the brothers, every one of them going out of their way to spend time with and care for you. you'd never felt this special to anyone up in the human world, let alone seven people all at once. lethargy washed over you, your eyes closing, a small, satisfied smile pulling at your lips as you fell asleep.

your routine returned to normal the next morning, waking up bright and early and resuming your classes. and so life went on, you were still the family mediator, still breaking up little fights and going on short adventures every once and a while, still the object of affection and revere amongst all of them, except now your bonds with everyone were just that much stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually had a lot of fun writing this, hopefully it was just as enjoyable for all of u to read ! luv u guys ♡(｡- ω -)


End file.
